


[Podfic] Melting In Your Vice Dreams

by dodificus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles accidentally discover Derek's secret New York career in porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Melting In Your Vice Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [melting in your vice dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399793) by [hito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito). 



**Length:** 48:24

 **File Size:** 52 MB (mp3) | 22 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** Dropbox [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rrmzb4qajzsvirt/TWoof-Melting%20In%20Your%20Vice%20Dreams%20by%20hito-dodificus.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012061901.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012061805.zip)

[](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012061805.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel  
Cover by cybel


End file.
